You Need Passion
by ShadowQuill426
Summary: Alicia and Warrington discuss things while they try to finish their project.


"Why are you with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you with Davis? He's mediocre at best at Quidditch, not the brightest Ravenclaw out there, and his voice is annoying."

Alicia Spinnet stared at Cassius Warrington in shock. Who was he to judge who she dated?

"Warrington, let's get one thing straight, we're here because Flitwick decided for once to be cruel and team us up for this stupid, bloody project. With that in mind, let's only stick to the topic of charms. Got it? Good!" Alicia nearly screamed at him.

"Ms. Spinnet, if you cannot keep your voice down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Alicia cursed inwardly as Madame Prince scolded her. Deciding she had enough of Warrington for the rest of the day, she quickly grabbed her things and headed out of the library.

"Where are you going?" Warrington asked as he too gathered his things and went to follow the Gryffindor.

"Away from you." she mumbled in response and she tried to put as much distance between them. Unfortunately for her, Warrington was much taller than her and quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is that you want from me? Look, we'll finish the project tomorrow when Prince has forgotten all about today. Even though it is your fault that we got kicked out either way."

"We? No, you got kicked out of the library for screaming at me for no reason." Warrington smirked. He honestly thought she looked cute when she was angered.

"You still haven't answered my question." Alicia huffed as she quickly scanned the hallway. It was completely empty except for the two of them. She thought it was only logical as it was a Sunday and near lunch time. Everyone would either be sleeping or on the other side of the castle in the Great Hall. Maybe she could hex him and not get in trouble.

"In case you've forgotten, this project is due tomorrow. So we have to finish it today." Alicia groaned in response. "Look, I know this classroom where we can go and finish there. No one to interrupt and you can scream to your lungs out and no one will kick you out."

"Fine, but we focus only on the project." Warrington nodded and lead her to a classroom not too far from the library. It looked like it hadn't been used in years, but it suited their needs. The two laid out their materials and went to work.

"So you never answered my question." The Slytherin commented after they finished their work. It had taken just short of two hours to finish.

"Why do care so much about who I date?" Alicia asked as she was putting her stuff away.

"Not really care, just curious." He responded as he too packed his things.

"Well, he's nice and a gentlemen."

"So, you're playing it safe?" Alicia paused in her movements and gave him a confused look.

"He's boring and safe. He doesn't give you passion or adventure. I'm surprised you of all people would do something like that." Warrington continued.

"Like you would know what I want or need." Alicia crossed her arms, completely ignoring her things and stared straight into his dark blue eyes.

When Professor Flitwick had announced that she would be partners with Warrington for this project she wanted to die; she had the biggest crush on him and honestly who could blame her? Standing at over six feet, with dirty blonde hair and dark blue orbs, it was no wonder that half the girls in their year wanted to be with him. But she never acted on it because they were rivals and she knew he would never return her feelings.

So she was happy that in the two weeks that they have worked together, after Quidditch and in their free periods, they hadn't spoken about anything other than the project. But then he had to ask her about Roger Davis. She wouldn't had been so aggressive towards his innocent question, had she not been angry at her boyfriend for canceling their three month anniversary date last night.

Warrington merely shrugged his shoulders; it wasn't like he was going to just admit that had been watching her since the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was the perfect shade of tan, with long soft brown hair, soft features and beautiful hazel eyes and he was in love with her.

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door before turning around and saying, "When you decide to ditch Davis and look for something real, you know where to find me."

Alicia smiled as her stomach danced with butterflies.


End file.
